Phantom Bounty Hunter
by BluSpeeder
Summary: AU, The year is 1848. Danny Fenton is living in Amity Park. His family are so call "Ghost Hunter." However, they are a laughing stock in the entire town. This changes when ghosts are starting to appear. Having the abilities of a ghost, he hunts both the living and dead as the Phantom Bounty Hunter. With the help from his friends, he must learn his power while also hiding them.
1. Life in Amity Parks

**Hello reader, I am the BluSpeeder, and this is my first fan fiction, taking place in an Alternate Universe where the start of Danny Phantom beings in the 1840s, I won't keep you waiting any sooner, so sit back and enjoy the story. And to those that left reviews for the announcement. I thank you for being interested in my story. Enjoy.**

January 14, 1848

The morning sun was rising over the small but well populated town that was known as Amity Park. A fairly young town, filled with various shops and sporting activities, this simple town holds the idea of what the American Frontier can achieve with the large expansion of the West. The town was found by a man name Gerald Amity in the 1814. He founded the area in 1810 as a wide-open terrain with his family, the surrounding area containing rich soil and plentiful live stocks to maintain for more than one hundred people. Looking over the entire area on top a small hill, Gerald could tell that this was his home, this is his future. Following the months of finding the area, Gerald built his home for his family and he welcome everyone to his home. The next few months, four other family members began to settle either across from Gerald or next to his house and help him and his family either with the farm or with cattle. After the first year of surviving the wilderness, a small area, in the distance, of Gerald's house was soon being built by other people who have travel the plains to find a new beginning. Within three more years, this unnamed land held forty families, consistence a father, mother, and either one or two children. Shops were starting to be built, and visitors from across American began coming to this land to see if their family cannot only survive but live. Soon Gerald gathered the first four families that helped him and his family three years ago. Between the five families, they discuss the future of this land and came to the conclusion that with the consistence amount of visitors, they feel that this area should become a town. Four out of the five family decide Gerald was the first to find the area, that he should not only be the town's mayor, but the town should be named after him was well, to show that a simple man can achieve great thing when he puts his mind into the effort. Honored that people see him that way, Gerald accepted the title of mayor and the town name as Amity Park. Soon, Amity Park became a part of America's history when the territory of Indiana became part of the United States of America in 1819. Now after thirty years, Amity Park consists of a population over five hundred people and constantly growing. With a simple sign outside the east corner of the town, it read in big read letters, "Welcome to Amity Park."

Walking past the sign, entering the town, people will first notice the town center containing a roundabout and a ten-foot-tall obelisk in the center. Acting as the center-point of a compass, the town was built in the same direction of a compass for the people to use. A fairly wide roundabout, people would use the roundabout to direct the flow of both horses and carriages so people can arrive at their desire destination across the entire town. Following the eastern road will guide you to the town's exit and to the main road traveling outside the city limits into the wilderness. The western roads contain the shopping areas such as a clothing store located on the left side of the road along with the blacksmith. On the right side of the road, your store for guns and ammunition can easily be found, along with the general store to the right of the gun store and at the end of the road would be the town's train station. Next is the southern roads that lead directly to the "heart of the town." The name Gerald Amity used to describe the beautiful center part of the houses people would walk through every day. Which contains a natural park with hills from where Gerald Amity first laid eyes on the area. The two floor houses built by every possible family that has moved to Amity Park since the opening year of the towns' creation. Further down south from the heart of the town, lived in a seclude part of the community are the Four Families, the ones who helped Gerald Amity's family survive the first year, influencing the growth of the town to increase their own wealth. Finally, on the north, the road leads directly to the hub of the city, with City Hall acting as the end of the road. The telegraph wires and pole are placed in the back of the Bank of Sanchez on the right side of the road traveling from the train station to City Hall. While the left side contains sporting activities such as boxing held in a building labeled as "Baxter's Fighting Club" while a special made track was made behind the building for horse racing.

As the sun rises over the entire town, signifying the start of a new day. It looms over a certain house located at the edge of a street corner. The sun's rays illumined the sign of a company that reads "Fenton Works." In this three-story brick house lives the Fentons, a well-known but questionable family due to the parent's occupation as ghost hunters. Jackson "Jack" Fenton, the father, is a large but friendly individual who is considered to be the town's best ghost hunter. Jack has been known to babble on and on about ghost and their existence with great enthusiasm ever since the day he heard the tales of his ancestor John Fenton Nightingale trapping an individual with a plant identified as Blood Blossom. Behind this large distinct person lies Madeline "Maddie" Fenton, a devoted yet brilliant wife and scientist of Jackson Fenton. During her time growing up, she was trained by her father in the ways of biology and chemistry. Under her father's tutelage, she was easily qualified to be one of the brightest female minds in America. She and Jack cross path in the year 1821 while they were at the age of 18 and 21 respectively in upstate Massachusetts. Jack was intrigue by Maddie's knowledge in biology and chemistry while she was amazed by Jack's dedication towards the supernatural and his enthusiasm. Over the course of four years of seeing each other and learning more about one another, Jack and Maddie decide to marry each other in order to accomplish their dreams together, for Jack being the best ghost hunter and for Maddie being the lead scientist in a field of research. After their first two years of marriage, they heard of a growing town by the name of Amity Park in Indiana, with rumors that the town and the area around it were having supernatural phenomena, objects going missing in broad daylight and disappearances of townspeople. With determination, Jack and Maddie traveled to Amity Park as quickly as possible. Reaching the town in 1827, the two purchased an area to build a home and began researching on the supernatural with Maddie being lead scientist and Jack acting as the town's ghost hunter with his knowledge of the supernatural and supplies of Blood Blossom.

After traveling to Amity Park, Jack and Maddie were disappointed to learn that the rumors they heard in Massachusetts were just that, rumors. Rather than traveling back to Massachusetts and starting their old lives again, they decide that traveling can be good to start anew for them. They formed their company Fenton Works by having Jack acting as a trader for his blood blossom to the people of Amity Park using his charismatic charm. Their lifestyles changed when they had children, their first born, a daughter, named Jasmine or Jazz in 1830 and their second child, a son, named Daniel born in 1832. The rays entering the third floor of the Fenton's house, it has awoken sixteen-year-old Daniel "Danny" Fenton. A young but average built teenager, with long skinny arms, he covered his eyes from the sunrise with his hands. Slowly picking himself up, he was sitting on top of his bed. Looking across his room, he couldn't help but notice his room felt empty today. Getting up from his bed, he looks towards his door on the south side wall in his room, with his desk positioned on the same wall. The east wall containing his wardrobe and facing the window, is Danny's prize possession, a brass telescope aimed towards the heavens. Danny's interest in Astronomy has been common knowledge in the family ever since he was ten years old. I shouldn't have stayed up so late star gazing. Danny was thinking to himself while placing a hand on his telescope. It wasn't often Danny stayed up past eleven at night, but at around ten thirty at night, he saw the night sky was clear of clouds, and the moon was missing. For four hours, Danny stayed up gazing at star writing in his journal when he saw key moments such Planets, shooting stars, and a comet, writing down the time with his pocket watch. Decided that it was enough time reminiscing the previous night, Danny walked to his wardrobe getting ready for the day. Taking off his nightgown and putting it into a hamper, Danny select his black pants along with a white belt, he put them on first before picking a white collar shirt to wear. Buttoning up his shirt, he grabbed his dark vest with gold buttons and finally a black slim cut jacket pressing against his upper body. Looking at himself in the mirror, he cleaned up his raven colored hair into the style he always like, comb up high above his forehead and towards the front not to cover his icy blue eyes at all. Grabbing his pocket watch on his desk, he left his room traveling down the two flight of stairs. Finally enter the main living consisting of a family-size sofa and two chairs positioned in front of a fire place with three filled bookshelves standing at a height of seven feet tall behind the furniture. Walking passed everything's Danny entered the kitchen area, where he spotted his mother, wearing a light-blue casual dress setting up breakfast at the stove while his 18-year-old sister, in a black casual dress with blue footwear, was reading a book on psychology. Noticing Danny in the doorway, Maddie brought up a warm welcoming smile to her son.

"Hello Danny," she said with great enthusiasm, "I'm just about done with breakfast, would you like a plate?"

Before Danny could even get a word out, Jazz beat him to the question.

"Of course, he would love breakfast mom. He practically wasted all of his energy last night walking back and forth from his desk to his telescope all night." After placing her book down onto the table, she locked eyes onto Danny with a grin to show a sign of a victory.

Danny, too troubled to speak, finally broke eye contact with his sister and talked back to her.

"First of all, it wasn't all night," he paused for a second "It was until two-thirty in the morning." Practically whispering but still loud enough for his mom and sister to hear him, with Jazz huffed up a laugh. "Second, how on earth did you know I was star gazing, my door was locked the entire time you never knocked on my door once."

"Oh please, be reasonable Daniel, I lived one floor below you. I started reading at ten twenty when I heard you upstairs walking back and forth all for over an hour. I gave up reading around eleven thirty and went to bed." Jazz said until she resumed reading her book once more.

Maddie watched without interrupting her children, she feels that the relationship between the two has gotten worse over the last two years. The moment Jazz continued reading her book, she did need to tell Danny something.

"Danny, while I may not approve of Jasmine's way of talking to you," Maddie looked at Jazz while she was trying to avoid eye contact with her mother's unnatural purple color eyes. "I would have to agree that you staying up until two thirty is not good for your health. I may have to take your telescope away if you continue staying up that late." Maddie said in a stern but caring voice.

Danny understanding the situation and the consequence of his mother's words, had to explain the position he was in last night.

"But mom, last night sky was clear from both the clouds and the moon's shine. This was a great opportunity to do some star gazing since I have been stacking off with the amount of chores I have to do."

Understanding her sons' interest in Astronomy, the lack of both clouds and the moon that night, and the amount of chores, she and her husband have been given to Danny more than the average day. She decided that maybe just this once he should enjoy what he loves without consequences. With a smile on her face, she breathes in and out a low but subtle breath. She spoke with a sound of a caring but yet strict mother. "Alright Danny, I'll let it slide just this once, however, if I were to come up to your room between one and two in the morning, found out your still awake, I will take your telescope away for a month."

Relieved to hear that from her, Danny's breath left him when he was done trying to persuade his mother into believing why he was up until two thirty.

"Thank you, mom for understanding my lack of sleep." He said with pride in his voice, he turned his gazed towards Jazz to see the look on her face, only for him to realize that she no longer had any interest in the discussion. Feeling a bit disappointed, Danny decided it would be best to accept a plate of breakfast from his mother. Because of Maddie's dedication towards her research with chemicals and their reaction when mixed together with Blood Blossom, she had little to no time to cook a meal. Both Danny and Jazz understand that their mother will not always be there to have a meal ready all the time, they learned to cook for themselves at a young age. Danny accepted a plate of eggs and well cook bacon, enjoying this rare moment when his mother prepared a meal for her family. After having his breakfast, Danny was wondering what his chores would be for the day. His chores normally consist gardening the blood blossom in the back yard, to delivering mail to any destination in town, or simply helping his parents with their research.

"Okay Danny," said Maddie after putting away dirty dishes and turning off the stove "Today I need you to take the box that is in the backyard and bring it to the General Store. Your father forgot to take it yesterday"

Danny picking himself up from his chair walked over to a window looking at a small crate located by the gate outside. "What's in the crate?"

"Oh just a few dozen Blood Blossom for people to buy, your father and I believe that there's more supernatural occurrences happening around the town and that's why people are demanding more" Maddie said with a wide grin on her face, starting to believe that this might be the break she and her husband was looking for.

Jazz rolling her eyes and breathing out a slow disappoint yawn stood up and talked, "While that could be an interesting discussion to have mom, I need to go to the library and get some more information about psychology and sociology." She started walking towards the front door, "Goodbye mother, Daniel." She said before closing the door and started walking towards the library.

Daniel shaking his head in a stern manor, decides to get his chore done so then he can later meet his friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. The moment he opens the door to the backyard. His mother stopped him, "Daniel? You wouldn't mind going to City Hall as well to see if there is mail for your father and I as well."

"Of course mom, I don't mind." Danny replied with a smile before shutting the door.

Walking to the crate, he took out his pocket watch and read 8:33 am, wondering how long it'll be for the day he hoisted up the crate to his chest and left the backyard. Slowly walking away from his house, he marched into the general direction of the store hoping to get this part of his chores done as soon as possible. Walking on the dirt road north until he saw the roundabout, walking past the average Amity Park pedestrian making sure not to bother them or bump into them. Making a right, he entered the main shopping area of town and continued walking until he reached the store, he opened door the store entering Foleys General Store. Looking around, he was trying to find his friend's father.

"Mr. Foley," Danny called out in the empty store, waiting for a response.

"Daniel, is that you?" A man with a baritone voice called out from the backroom. Nathan Foley, a man of African descent with an average built for an early forty-year-old, came from the back room and locked eyes with the young Fenton. Cracking a grin, he walked over to Danny "Are those Blood Blossoms? If so set them on the counter over there." Nathan pointed to the main counter. Danny, following order placed them on the counter and opened the crate.

"My mother told me people were using these to ward off ghost. Is it true?" Danny asked why his family's blood blossoms are popular now.

"I'm sorry to tell you Danny that's not the reason. The real reason is because your friend Sam informed my customers that blood blossoms contain nutrients better than most vegetables."

Looking at the crate, Danny couldn't help but feel disappointed that his family's renown blood blossom was nothing more than vegetables for the people of Amity Park. Deciding to not worry about it, he need to learn about something else. "Mr. Foley, do you know where Sam or Tucker are I want to ask them something."

"Yes I do, but sadly they left. Sam went on a trip with her family to upstate New York, while my son went to Pennsylvania with his mother. Both should be within four days." Nathan replied to Danny's question. Knowing his friends, he wasn't worried about them traveling across the country, only depressed to learn he won't be able to talk to them for four days.

"Oh, before I forget Danny." Nathan went to the backroom only to come back with two envelop. "This one is for your family from last week profit, and if you wouldn't mind bringing this one to the mail in City Hall. If you don't mind." Handing him the two envelop, one with a formal address and another with his parent's name on them. Looking back at Nathan, Danny shook his head up and down.

"I was heading there anyway Mr. Foley. I'll gladly do that for you." Danny took Nathan's hand and shook it "And thank you for telling me where Sam and Tucker are. Goodbye." Leaving through the way he came, Danny walked up north to City Hall entering through the large double doors. Allowing his eye sight to adjust inside the room, he saw the receptionist typing on the typewriter. Walking up to him, he waited until the receptionist took notice of him. Finally looking up, the receptionist took notice of Danny.

"Yes how can I help you today." He spoke in a monotone voice.

"Two things, first this is outgoing mail." Danny said while handing him Nathan's letter, "and second, is there any mail for the Fentons by any chance?"

"Give me one minute." Taking the mail, the receptionist stands up and walked away going through a door on his right. Danny looked around the main hall while waiting for the man to return. Taking notice of the beautiful furniture stationed around the window on the left with black and white tile on the floor that reflected the sun's rays. Hearing foot steps behind him, he looked to see the man with a sealed envelope walking up to him.

"This mail is address to Madeline Fenton. Here you go." The man gave Danny the envelope and returned typing. Danny looking at the item, he saw the address was from his parents' home state Massachusetts. Looking on the back, it holds a wax seal with a "V" over an "M" on it. Decide that this mail must be important to his parents due the craftsmanship of the letters on the wax, Danny immediately left city hall walking directly to his house to give to his mother. Arriving at his house, he walked in calling out to his mom.

"Danny, I'm in the basement." Maddie replied. Walking towards the kitchen again, he went to the cellar door that was built when his parents first decide to install a basement underneath the houses' foundation. Climbing down the stairs, Danny entered his parent's basement that contains lab equipment of beakers and test tube on a long narrow table to the left while the right had a few experiments on a small round table. One experiment is droplets of crushed blood blossom mixed on the top of bullets, while another one is blood blossom infused with a lasso. Walking over to Maddie he pulled out the envelope. "Here you go mom, this was the only letter that was at City Hall for you and dad. And this is last week's profit for the blood blossom. Where is dad anyway?" Danny ask since he didn't see him at all this morning while he was doing his chores.

"Oh your father traveled to the next town by train, something about our blood blossom being used as an edible instead of their intended purpose, so he went there to clear up this façade story early this morning." Maddie amusing herself after taking both envelope and set it on the table. Danny not wanted to tell his mom what he was told at Nathan's store decided to avoid the subject.

"Anymore chores?" Danny ask.

"Yes, there is one more important thing you can do." Maddie looked at Danny before grabbing two sheets of paper and a flower.

"I can't leave the house right now because I need to keep an eye on three different chemical reactions with blood blossom I haven't tried yet. I want you to travel up north of road with Garrison and look for the flower Cherry Trees." She gives Danny a flower with red petals, a dark purple inside, and a bright green stem. Along with two papers, explaining their importance. "The first paper is a map that will lead you to the main deposit of Cherry Tree, while the other one explains the usage for the flower for us if you would like to know during your ride up."

Determining that taking a quick ride to gather some flowers for the reminder of the day shouldn't be that painful, it was better than going to library and hearing Jazz talk all about her or going to the bar by himself. "Sure mom, I'll be okay getting flowers for you. How much do you need?" Danny ask while taking the item from Maddie.

"Twelve flowers would be enough. Thank you Danny. Oh don't forget to bring something to defend yourself with." Maddie said smiling knowing that she has a wonderful son. She resumes back to the table with the lab equipment writing down everything she can. Looking over the table with the different equipment, he saw the revolver with the custom-made bullets next to it. It was a Colt Dragoon 44 calibers, but feeling that he's only getting flowers, he decided to leave it on the table. Walking outside to his backyard, he took this time to look at his silver pocket watch wondering how long it's been. The clock reads 9:36, realizing that it's only been an hour, he was speculating what to do for the rest of the day when he gets back. Walking to the right side of the house, he went to the family's horse Garrison, a strong gold color stallion with white hair strands.

"Hey boy," Danny said getting closer Garrison to rub his nose. "I can use your help getting some flower for mom."

Garrison replied with a quite neigh in agreement, always enjoying the opportunity to travel outside the town's limits. Wasting no time, Danny hastily attached the small satchel the family would use when transporting items such as flowers across the land. Danny led Garrison to the front yard, getting on top of him and leaving his house quickly galloping to the town's exit and making a right traveling north on the main road. For about five minutes, Danny was traveling as fast as Garrison could run feeling the wind blow on his face, enjoying the speed before coming to a stop, he grabs the map to find the marked location. Taking the map out he saw in the next tenth of a mile from his location, he would need to travel north-west after he finds a tree being held up by rocks. After that, he would need to travel for two miles before he'll come to a fork in the river. Noticing his mother's hand writing, it says 'Cherry Tree location.' Following the road once more at a slower pace Danny reached the tree and began heading north-west. Danny took out the notes knowing it was going to be a long trip and began reading about the Cherry Tree.

 _On January 12, 1828, Jack gave me a Cherry Tree flower, a name he suggested that was shrouded in mysterious while we went on a picnic one day. At first, it was only a flower with bright-red slim petals. Bringing the flower back, I set it down next to recently picked blood blossoms on the kitchen table, when suddenly the Cherry Tree died instantly. Curious about why this happened, Jack and I went to the location again and gathered more flowers from the small mountain hill. Returning home once more, we conducted more experiments with the flowers. Other than the blood blossom, no other flowers cause an immediate decay. With our knowledge of the blossoms, we have a theory that the flowers could possibly be a ghost flower that has entered into our world._ Danny couldn't help but shakes his head in disappointment _. On the verge of ghost-related phenomena, we decide to grow the flowers ourselves. Removing all the blood blossom, we planted a dozen seeds, and we have gathered and maintain their growth for a month. The flowers blossomed on the 14th of February, but with terrible results. The seeds produce nothing more than red roses. Disappointed with a month wasted on nothing more than roses, we felt ready to give up on the flowers, until Jack suggested that something, ghost related was close to the flowers to create Cherry Tree. Following that idea, we decide to mine the area where Jack found the first flower. However, without the money to purchase our own tools or a loan from the bank, we have no choice but to resort to gather the flowers every year on Mid-January. The month Cherry Trees seems to bloom every year._

Getting to the last paragraph of the note, Danny finds it interested that there is one thing in this world that is affected by his family's flower. Putting the note away, Danny kicked the horse on its sides the hurry up. Traveling for what seem like 20 minutes, Danny was beginning to hear running water. Slowing down Garrison to a stop, Danny notices a small hill covered by grass next to a crystal clear river with a fork behind it coming from the mountains. "Well boy we're here." Looking across with the field, Danny couldn't believe how beautiful this area is, feeling the breeze of the wind. Danny understands why his parents would choose this spot as a picnic, just far enough to be away from wandering eyes at the same time close so a horse can travel even with a small carriage. He almost let his mind slip and begin fantasizing who to bring. Only to shake his head, reminding himself he needs to find the flowers. Guiding Garrison across the river, he would begin his search at the hill.

Getting off, Danny started looking at the base of the hill, slowly walking counterclockwise to find any new flowers. Surprised that he hasn't found any, he was about two third done when he notices a man-made entrance to the hill. Looking at it, he saw on the ground an oil power lantern and small box of matches next to the entrance. Confused, Danny observed the surrounding area, but saw neither any horses, nor any signs, that would declare this area private property or off limits. Walking up to the entrance, he kneels down to the lantern placing his hand on it feeling that it was ice cold. Looking inside the mine, he saw the first bright-red Cherry Tree, quickly picking it up. Seeing the tunnel going down deeper, he couldn't help but feel that there are more down into the mines. Moving his head to look outside, he saw the lantern again and feel like no harm would come if he took some flowers. Walking over, he picked the lantern up before striking a match and lighting the wick of the lantern. With the lantern to help illumined the tunnel, he began walking down. After about five minutes, Danny was beginning to think about leaving, feeling the cold air of the mine. When he entered a cavern that reached up to 15 feet high and no more than 30 feet long in the perfect shape of a rectangle. Danny twirl at the entry point feeling a bit small. Finally stopping, he noticed that there were Cherry Tree scattered all over the floor. Danny in hastily movement, started picking up the rest of the flowers that he needs. Only to have his mind wander in thoughts. " _How is it possible for these flowers to grow without sunlight or water? Maybe mom and dad were right and there is something unnatural about these flower_. _I'll need to tell them about this mine_." Picking the last flower, he stands up walking towards the doorway, when he felt a hand grabbing around his throat and started to squeeze. Dropping the lantern, causing it to shatter, the remaining lit oil scattering onto the ground lighten up the area.

"Arrgh." was the only sound Danny made while his eyes bugged out looking at the man. He was a staggering six feet five inches with wide broad shoulders and a large frame, wearing a duster coat, but the most distinct feature is his head, wearing a tan cowboy hat with blue eyes, brown color beard, and three claw marks across his left eye. The man had a wicked smile with crocked teeth. Squeezing harder the man started to laugh.

"Look what we have here." He said with a southern accent and higher voice then what people would expect from his built. "Hey Jim, I found someone lurking around." He shouted into the tunnel.

"Who did you find James?" Jim shouted before entering the cavern, looking at Jim, he had the same frame and eye color as James, but with dirty blonde hair and a beard. He walked up next to James, and Danny instantly concurred they were twins.

"A small snooping little shit." James replied

"Why would he be in this cave, didn't we put up signs to say 'no trespassing'." Jim said with smile

"Why of course we did, I guess this little shit just wanted to explore."

"Wait, there was no sign outside." Danny struggling in James's hand. Only to realized his mistake when James threw a punch into Danny's stomach. Letting him go, Danny felt the force of the punch, it was like getting kicked by mule, he curled up into a ball on the ground. James grabbed his hair and made him look up at the two.

"Well then your blind and a lair." He said before punching Danny across the left eye, pushing him onto his side. Danny started to tear up from those two hits alone. Hearing James walk closer to him, Danny, with one arm not holding his stomach, got on his knees and throwing a punch to James kneecap. He felt his punch hit James's hand.

"Jim, this boy knows where to throw a punch."

"Is that so James, where did he try to hit you?"

"My kneecap." James replied, looking at his brother with a smile.

"A smart spot." Jim paused for a second "Pick him up." James quickly grabbed Danny by the arm shoved him up. With his one good eye, he saw Jim lifted up his leg, sending a sharp kick to Danny's right knee. The pain of the two punches instantly left him as he felt his bones breaking inside and going backward with a loud popping sound.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs and began to cry. James let him go, while watching Danny grabbing his right leg, still screaming with James and Jim started to laugh at his pain.

"What's going on?" A man, with distinct gravel in his voice, appeared through the doorway shouted. Causing James and Jim to stop laughing and looked at the man, while Danny didn't hear him. Still holding his knee and grunting in extreme pain.

"Sorry sir," Jim replied towards the man. "We found this little shit snooping around picking up flowers."

The man said nothing and looked between the two brothers and Danny. Quietly placing his hand on his head, he analyzes the situation. He started walking toward the three, and started pacing around them, with James and Jim looking at the man with widespread of fear on their faces. The man began talking

"Why are you here boy?" He said looking down onto Danny with a voice of authority. Trying to talk without the sound of crying in his voice he talked again.

"I…was asked…to pick up…some flowers for my parents…Please…let me go home…I won't tell anyone what happened." Danny trying his hardest to talk. Begging the man to let him go. The man still walking around all three of them stopped.

"Well you see the problem is, your parents know about the flower, they know that they grow outside, they know to come here in the beginning of the year." The man stopped in front of Danny, towering over him. Danny took one look at him, and thought he was talking to Death himself, even though his face was being covered by his hat. "They also know that since they sent their son, they'll be expecting you back! Pick him up" Danny suddenly felt his world got colder as he felt Jim and James grabbing his arms lifting him off the ground. The man had his back towards all three of them. In a small series of breath, Danny try talking once more.

"Please," Danny said as he saw the man pick up his gold plated gun on his belt and loaded one bullet. "I'm just kid."

"No, no you're not" the man replied, "Your more like a little badger."

The man quickly turned around and aimed at Danny's good eye and fired.

No pain and no more suffering, Danny Fenton was killed with a hole through his right eye and out the back of his head. Letting go of the now dead Danny, his body hit the ground in a loud thud when the two brother dropped him onto the ground before the man spoke again.

"What a waste of a bullet." While looking at his gun, then pointed towards the exit "Let's hurry up and grab the crates from the cart and bring them back here. The portal will open up soon."

"But sir what about the kid, should we buried his body outside?" James ask while looking at Danny.

"If we do that, then his parents might find him, and we can't carry him in the cart, we'll be arrest for murder." The man talked back to James. "We'll leave him here when we're done and cover the entrance, and take the horse outside."

The three left the area and Danny, whose blood was now covering his suit, laid still. When the sound of thunder rang out towards the cavern. A massive green swirl of energy appeared above Danny, slowly circling in mid-air. The three arrived back, each one holding large crates walk up to the portal. The man let go of his crate and jumped through the portal, he came out as quickly as he jumped and opened his crate revealed to be empty. James and Jim followed their master as well when suddenly strange entities that didn't have the appearances of human but that off gelatinous blobs with red eyes, and a mouth started coming out of the portal handing the three-man various items, such as muskets, guns, glowing green rode, a bottle containing what looks like nitroglycerin, and finally sticks of dynamite. Filling all three crates with the items, the men easily lifted the crate and started walking out of the mines.

"Sir,' Jim asks 'How long long will that portal stay open and what about the others?"

"The portal will stay open for another ten minutes" the man replied "giving us enough time to cover the entrance, and we'll leave the others alone. I don't care what they do, only that they serve their purpose."

Inside the cavern, still laid Danny, finally losing all of his color on his skin from the of blood lost, being illuminated by the portal. There was no sound other the portal swirling giving a low eerie sound. It was quite, when the sound of an explosion occurred outside sealing Danny to his grave. The portal still open, begin emitted the sound of a person walking with the odd step of a cane. The creature walked through the portal into the cavern. The creature did, however, have the appearance of a man, standing at an unnatural seven feet ten inches, with red eyes and a lightning bolt scar over his left eye. His skin color, being reflected off of the portal, was an unhealthy color of blue. The suit was a deep color purple with an overcoat and a hood of the same color on him, with the top part only bottomed showing his chest containing a miniature grandfather clock ticking. He looked around and spoken out loud.

"10:25 am." In a very monotone voice, he reached inside his pocket and took out a green metal watch. Watching the time hands moved, it struck 10:25 the moment he looked at the watch.

"Right on time, which means…" The creature looked at Danny and began counting down. The moment he said one. He saw the action he was hoping for. Danny's left hand twitched, though barely noticeable and quite small, it still happened. He walked over to the boy, got one knee.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help Daniel," the creature said in what sounded like an apologized voice "And I know the pain is great, but you will survive." He reached into his and pulled out a pair of white gloves and eye patch. He slipped the gloves on to Danny's hand and watched as the gloves became a perfect tight fit on his wrist and hands. He then places the eye patch in Danny's left hand.

"This is the most I can do for you." He stood up and began walking through the portal, not before he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I look forward to our next meeting. Hopefully, you'll be quite lively by that time."

After entering through the portal, it closed, finally bring darkness to the cavern as Danny laid there quietly, but still alive.


	2. A Wake Up Call

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Phantom Bounty Hunter, I cannot explain the joy I am feeling right now, having completed this chapter and published it before the end of the day. Now there needs to be an understanding of how words are used in this fiction. It follows as such.**

Danny Phantom: **Normal reading**

"Danny Phantom": **Someone is talking**

 _Danny_ _Phantom_ : **People thoughts (Mostly it'll be Danny's though)**

 **And the chapter title will be on the top as well. That all I have for the beginning, make sure to read the bottom portion, I have some questions. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Wake Up Call

Deep inside a closed-off cave on the outskirts of Amity Park, there is a cavern, that is scattered with the flower Cherry Trees and the body of Danny Fenton. With help from accompaniments, a mysterious man shot and kill Danny with a well place shot. Acquiring items through a portal of unknown origins with help from demonic-creatures in the cavern, they left Danny to rot. However, in their haste to leave, they fail to discover that through Danny's opened wound, the portals concentrated energy entered into and was mixed with his DNA, healing him. A man who walked through the portal knew this quite well, the reason why the man left Danny an eye patch and a pair of skin tight gloves. He left Danny alone, knowing the boy will heal.

As the cold air hit Danny, it was the first sensation he felt over his whole body. There was no wind nor sunlight on his body. Soon starting to feel a small pinch of pain in his right eye and on his leg, slowly opening both of his eyes noticing he was on his side, looking at a white eye patch and a stone wall. " _This isn't my room."_ Danny thought to himself, he turned over onto his back. Looking at the ceiling, _"Why am I here,"_ he wondered before noticing something. With his right eye covered, the room was as dark as the night sky. However, covering his left eye, he could see clearly. "What in the world," he said out loud, picking himself up into a sitting position. He took the time to look around inside the cavern with only his right eye open, seeing that it was empty except for flowers all-round him. About to pick up one close to him, he saw his hand inside a glove. The gloves have a bizarre feeling to them. Pressed to his skin but at the same time feeling like nothing was there, as if his hands were glove-less. Danny, brushing the feeling of mystery with the gloves and putting the eye patch in his jacket's pocket, resumed picking up the flower giving him a sense of urgency. Looking at it with determination, he feels like he needed to do something with it. When a revelation shocked his very core, he was gathering these flowers for his parents' experiment.

"How long was I done here for?" he shouted before putting the flower away while taking his watch out from his pocket, realizing it was a quarter after two in the afternoon. Discovering he's been gone for nearly four hours. Pushing himself up, he felt tired and weak, trying to maintain his balance. Turning around, he sees an opening that will lead him outside, he started to walk. Slowly walking at a steady pace, Danny was wondering why did he passed out inside a cave. With only the idea that he was more tired from last night then he might have thought was his best option. Still walking, his heart sank into his stomach when he saw the pathway lead to a dead end. Running up to the boulders, Danny was starting to panic. He tries pushing as hard as he can on the boulders, hoping to move them.

 _"_ _I can't be stuck here_ , _"_ he thought, remember the outside air, wide-open field, feeling free. With nothing holding him down or anything blocking his way, he wants to feel liberated from his prison. He pushed harder on the boulders, when he felt a tingly on his hands. Hoping it was the boulders moving, he quickly saw in a state of fear, his hands going through the boulders. However, it didn't stop there. His arms started to follow in pursuit. And soon, Danny started to fall through the rocks, only to tumble onto a grassy field. Looking behind him, he saw it was the entrance into the cave, still blocked but now he was on the other side. Standing up, he spun around remembering the area he was in, looking exactly the same.

"Garrison?!" Danny shouted, looking for the family horse. Realizing the creature is missing. "Oh this is not good. Mom and dad are going to kill me." He took the extra amount of time to look for Garrison, falling into a dependent state for the horse. He felt lonely until a sensation of thirst caught up to him, licking his lips he walks up to the river getting onto his knees about to grab a drink of water, when he saw himself. Looking at the river, it reflected Danny's face of utter horror. His hair was no longer raven black, but alternatively, it was snow white. Along with his right eye, with a scare laying over it, there was a shined of a vibrant green color instead the same as his left eye, which was still icy blue. His hand raking through his white hair, he started to hyperventilating talking to himself. "This is not me," he closed his eyes shedding tears onto his hands. "I am Danny Fenton, son of Jackson and Madeline Fenton, black hair, blue eyes, and regular hands." He stayed like that for a few minutes, still crying not understanding what to do. However, when he opened his eyes, he saw his hands were now the same without the white gloves. Looking at his reflecting once again, he saw his black hair returned, but yet his eyes were still different colors. Looking at it, he was at least glad his hair and hands were normal again, but looking at his right eye, he cannot help but feel that his white hair and gloves were still with him.

"What am I going to do with this eye?" When he realized he might have a temporary solution in his pocket. Taking out the eye patch, he was startled to discover the eye patch was no longer white but instead black. "Great, another mystery." He looked at the eye patch with despair and hatred, knowing that he was going to be seen as a freak with this eye patch without giving an explanation. Putting the patch over his right eye, he was blinding himself. Standing up, he needs to get started on getting home. Remembering the direction from the map, he first traveled northwest from a tree surrounding by rocks arriving on the other side of the river. Walking across the river, he reached the spot when he got here. Adjusting his position, Danny faces southeast. ' _It may not be the best idea, but it's all I got.'_ He thought to himself, before started walking, hoping that he would at least reach to the tree.

For over thirty minutes of what felt like careless walking, he finally saw the tree into the distance. Running towards it, he saw the rocks and the main road. Smiling, pleased to know that his idea was on point, knowing he can get home before the sun sets. After traveling on the road, he saw the town of Amity Park in the distance, he was glad to be home, even with his eye still different he was smiling, he could at least get home and figure what's going on with him. Entering into the town, Danny avoided any type of eye or physical contact in the crowded town, knowing people was looking at him with curiosity. However, Danny started to hear people whispering.

"Is that him?" A man said among his friends.

"It couldn't be him? He has an eye patch." One woman replied.

"But it looks like him." The third person said.

Danny didn't know what to do, so the chance he got, he pushed people out of the way, running to his house wanting this day to end. Reaching to his house, he walked up the steps grabbing the door knob when saw his hand went right through it. Startled, he stepped back, remembering the feelings in his hands was the same when he was in the cave. Looking at his hand, he reached for the knob a second time, hoping it was his mind playing a trick on him. Entering the house, he saw the living room was empty except with the fireplace burning a small log. Feeling the nice warmth, he has a sensation of safety in this house as one would always feel, when he heard people talking in his kitchen. Making his way to the doorway, he heard his mother and Jazz's voice. However, there were three other voices he recognizes, his father Jack, and his two best friends Same and Tucker. Alarmed from this, he remembers being told that all three were out of town. Standing at the doorway, he saw none of them noticed him, but instead was looking at a map of the surrounding area, offering idea.

"He could've gone far-out west." Sam suggested pointing to the edge of the map. "We haven't looked there."

"How far-out west can he had gotten Sam?" Tucker replied almost shouting at Sam.

"Calm down Tucker, we don't need to shout." Maddie said, getting in between the two "Maybe Sam might have an idea, he could've gone there."

"Well what about heading to Massachusetts." Jack said, standing high above everyone, looking between all four of them. "He might have gotten an interest in ghost and went to learn more about his heritage."

"Dad, don't you think Danny would've waited until you got back and told you?" Jazz told him, sitting in a chair by her father with a bit of sadness in her voice and looking like she hadn't slept in days.

Danny, looking at everyone with a confusing eye, decide he needs to know what's going on and why everyone was here. He spoke up "Hey," getting everyone's attention. "What's going on?"

Sam and Jazz jumped up from their chairs knocking them over while Maddie, Jack, and Tucker stumble a bit backwards until Sam, with tears running down her cheeks, scream

"DANNY!" She ran up. Smiling, crushing him with a hug still crying.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Danny extremely confused, feeling his breath leaving him, saw Jazz coming up behind Sam.

"Danny, I'm so glad you're alright." Following Sam's same motion, Jazz encased her younger brother and Sam in a hug. Danny was surprised to see Jazz act like this for someone like her.

"My baby boy is safe and finally home." Maddie hugging her son around his neck. Starting to feel claustrophobic from the hugs, he saw Tucker grabbing his hand.

"It's good to see you again bud." Tucker was shaking Danny's hand with great enthusiasms.

Finally, this dad, with his large body and strong muscle, warped everyone into one hug and lift them all up with ease.

"It's good to see you, son." Jack said before Danny starting to fight back.

"Everyone let me go, NOW!" Danny cried out before Jack set everyone down and they all step back, looking at Danny finally noticing the eye patch.

"What the hell is going? First of all, dad, Sam, and Tucker are back, then everyone is hugging me, did something happened?" Danny asked.

Everyone, in a state of confusion and worries, look back between each other until Jazz stepped forward reaching to for Danny's eye patch.

"What happened to your eye Danny?" She asked in a caring nurturing voice. Trying his best to avoid the subject of his eye, he stepped backwards and talked back.

"T-T-That's not important right now. What I want to know is what's going on?" Danny began stuttering after finding his voice again.

Everyone remained quiet before Maddie stepped up, "What day is this Danny?"

Looking at her, he expresses a discomforting frown, feeling like she's talking to him like a child. "It's January 14th, why does that matter?" Danny responded, looking at everyone with a surprised expression on their faces. He saw Sam walking up to him, placing a hand on his chest.

"Danny, it's February 21st." Sam watch as Danny's face lost all of his color almost turning him ghost white. Trying to find a response, Sam guided him to the sofa making him sit next to her, trying to help him feel relaxed after what he just heard. Everyone else soon followed in pursuit, with Tucker standing behind the sofa with Maddie, while Jazz and Jack took the two chair and adjusted them to face everybody. While they waited for Danny to talk, each one told him what happened when he went missing.

"When you didn't return after four hours." Maddie was the first to speak, "I thought you were resting up but when Jazz returned home, I realized something was wrong." Maddie allowed Jazz to talk.

"Mom explained the situation to me, around four thirty, we got two horses and traveled to the location." Jazz waited for Danny to say anything. "When we got there, neither you nor Garrison was there. We've looked everywhere, but found nothing."

"When I got home," Jack talked next "Maddie and Jazz told me they couldn't find you. We notified the Sheriff, and started a search party. Looking for the slightest hint of where you were."

"Sam and I returned after four days," Tucker spoke up. "The moment we heard you were missing we helped as soon as possible with the search. Helping in any way we can."

"I've even convinced my father to use some of the money to help the search in other towns." Sam said while grabbing Danny's hand, trying to get him to look up. "We've thought we lost you."

It is at the moment Danny finally looked up at Sam. He could see the pain in her eyes, not knowing why he went missing. He gazed at everyone else, understanding the heartache everyone went through during his time of absent. Danny was touched by their dedication they all had in trying to find him. Feeling the warmth from everyone and in himself, a single tear from his right eye fall, swiftly wiping it away, trying to keep his eye out of the discussion. However, he was not fast enough for Jazz to notice it. "Thank you everyone, for looking for me."

Everyone in the room had a smile on their faces knowing that Danny is alright, and he's back. Nevertheless, Jazz's smile shortly turned to a frown taking a look at Danny's eye patch. "Now Danny, I'm glad you're back, but what happened to your eye?" Soon everyone's was now beginning to question why Danny had an eye patch on. Did someone gouge his eye out? Was he suffering an allergic reaction from any wild fruit or vegetables? So many questions, that only Danny might be able to answer. Maddie soon got on one knee and went in front of Danny, taking in a deep analysis of his eye patch.

"It's nothing," Danny trying his best to lie. "But it's better not to touch it, there's always a slight sting every time I touch it."

Danny looking at everyone trying to reassure them the patch was nothing. However, Maddie soon reached for the patch, when she touched it, Danny felt something more than a slight sting. It was as if a brad iron was on it, causing him to wince in pain and pusher his mother's hand, triggering everyone to grow alarm for Danny. Not realizing he was right, Danny's scare that his family and friend to bring in a doctor to look at his eye.

"What happened to you Danny?" Maddie talked to her son with sadness knowing his son has suffered during his time missing, and that eye is physical evidence. As anxious was starting to creep onto Danny's skin, he knew that this eye was now going to be a discussion in this house with his friends. Although Danny feels like he could tell them, he can trust them with this problem, there will only be more questions that even he doesn't know. He doesn't know what will his friends will think of him or what his family will do, he fears that he'll be seen as a freak everywhere he would go. Danny know he needs to tell them what happened, but he can leave out a few details.

"I don't know," Finally finding his voice, Danny explained what happen. "I remember traveling to the area with Garrison. I got there and found the flowers," He pulled out the flowers and handed them to his mother, "and then I lose consciousness. The next I remember was waking up with this eye patch on. When I try to take it off, I've gotten that same feeling in my eye, like a bee stung me." He looked at everyone's reaction, happy to know that even though this isn't the full story, he knew they would believe him in this time of acceptation. "Look. I wish knew more, but I'm just as lost as all of you. So can we please let it go for now?"

Everyone else looked at each and gave faces of sorrow to each other. They realized that this was as much as Danny knows or in Jazz's case, as much as Danny is willing to tell. However, they need to respect his boundaries, even if he is only using one eye now.

"Okay Danny," Maddie said hugging her son "We'll respect your wish, and drop the subject of your eye." Finally letting go of her son.

"Yeah dude, we'll leave it alone." Tucker assured Danny patting him on his back

"We just want to make sure your fine." Sam answered, placing a hand onto Danny's.

Danny turned his eyes onto his father and sister, who both replied with a simple nod. Assuring him they understand the same his words. Danny truly felt bless that he has the best of friends and family to trust him, but yet he feels like he's stabbing them in the back for not telling them about his hair, gloves, or how he escaped the cavern. He just wanted to leave this entire mess behind him and move on.

"I can't thank you all enough." Danny said in a humble voice before standing up. "Look. I know everyone might want to stay and talk some more, but I'm feeling a bit emotionally drained. I'm going to bed if that's alright with everyone?" He looked at everyone waiting for a response from someone.

"Of course Danny," Sam was the first to speak "We understand. It's not your average day when you're told a month has passed." She received a satisfying chuckle from him. She understood that Danny needed some humor today. She got up and walked toward the door with Tucker.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow, right?" He asked Danny.

"I don't know?" Danny said, with a devilish smile. Sam, however, was not smiling

"I swear to God. You will get a jab to the arm." She said holding up a fist.

"Don't worry, we will. I'll see you later guys." He waved to them good-bye, watching them return the gesture closing the door behind them. Danny turned to his family and gave each one a hug before talking. "Goodnight guys and thanks again for looking for me and not asking questions about my eye." He made his way to the stair, hearing a goodnight from everyone. They watch Danny go upstairs, until Jack and Maddie decide they should get back on their experiments with the flowers knowing their son is safe, even with the eye patch, he was fine. They left Jazz alone in the living room, who was still looking at the stairs.

"I know you're hiding something Danny, but I'll wait until you're ready." Jazz mumbled to herself. Smiling that Danny is alright.

When he opens his door to, he saw practically everything in his room was the same way the day he disappeared. Closing the door, he went over to his mirror and looked at himself. He still has the feeling like it's only been a few hours, but knowing it's been over a month. It weighed on him. _"I've been gone a month"_ Danny was thinking to himself not understanding the possibility. He didn't suffer from hungry nor from dehydration. The second, he did need water, but from one sip, he felt normal again. Then he remembered his dual appearance. His white hair and gloves, that may not be visually on him right now, but he couldn't shake the feeling like they were still there. To him, he could feel the gloves attach to his skin, and he can see his hair being white again. Thinking hard on his hair and glove, a larger white halo unexpectedly appeared around Danny, causing him to jump in fear, looking at it. The ring suddenly became two as one travel upwards while the second went to his legs. While the lower part of his body didn't change, his hands were transformed to the gloves, and his hair was snow white once more. Taking a look at the mirror, he saw that even his eye patch was white again. Looking at his reflecting, he notices something odd about himself. He feels stronger. However, his muscle mass didn't change at all, but yet he felt the difference. Wanting to see how stronger he is, he grabbed the side of his wardrobe. Remembering how much clothing he has in it, the weight of it should be around 435 pounds, mostly wood. Taking a solid breath of air, he hoisted it up. Laughing, he feels like he was picking up a feather. He couldn't believe this, Danny Fenton, a boy who was bullied because of his small body can lift a wardrobe without even trying. Still laughing, Danny beginning to have a similar sensation in both of his hands, the same feeling he had in the cave. Danny hands then went through the wardrobe, instantly causing it to fall onto the floor standing tall luckily not making a loud sound. He staggered backwards looking at his hands, seeing right through them. Then watching them turn back into the white gloves. Not knowing how sensitive his hands are, or what causes it to happen Danny feels like the best idea is to figure it out later. Right now, Danny was beginning to feel tired, deciding to go to bed. With his clothes still on, he morphed back to his black hair. Figuring out that by simply thinking of his different appearance, he can switch between the two, though he doesn't know why he would use the latter. He can climb into his warm bed and drifted into a deep slumber, one that is filled with pain.

As the night went by, Danny tossed and turned in his bed, he feels a sense of flying.

 _Suddenly opening his eyes, he looked down and saw he was hovering over the ground, feeling Earth's gravitation no longer applied to him. He looked around seeing his body, still turning. "Am I dreaming?" Danny asked himself that, when something pulled him on his shirt. Looking in the direction of the pulled, Danny moved towards it, going through his wall flying high above the sleeping town. He feels the pull getting stronger, soon he was traveling faster leaving the town, into the direction of the force. It suddenly hit him that this was the direction to the cave he woke up in. Soon he was deep inside the closed-off cave. Inside the cavern, he saw the scattered flowers' Cherry Trees, and three people. Two men were standing while the other one was in a man's grip high off the ground. Danny flew closer to get a good look when he got scared to see himself in the grip the man with three scars on his face. "What's going on?" Danny said looking at his hands then at the three people, focusing on the two men taller than him knowing their name somehow, "James and Jim." He said watching when he saw James hit the other Danny in the stomach. He remembers the pain. He still recalled being on the ground trying to breath. Then he felt the same sensation of the punch to the face, as Danny touched his left eye. He continued watching, looking at himself on the ground. "Fight back." Danny screamed at himself, remembering he did try, only to recall what happened next. As James pick up the boy, Danny still feels the sting, watching as Jim kneecapped him, watching himself fall to the ground screaming but no sound. He doesn't need sound, though he remembers the scream, turning is back to everyone. Danny was thinking until he realizes that this wasn't a dream, this was his memory. "What happened to me?" He said, but not before grasping the horror. He turned around and saw him being held up by the two men with a third man with a gun pointed at him. He tries dashing to save himself when all he heard a gun going off with the sound ringing in his ear._

The sound still ringing in Danny's ear, he shot up from his bed waking up in a cold sweat hyperventilating, looking around remembering he was in his room in his clothing. He got up and walked to his mirror looking at his reflection once more and saw his eye patch. He took it off looking at what he feared, his eye was green. He hit his head onto the mirror, calming down, understanding what happened "I was killed." He mumbled to himself. Touching his body, his face and his hair, he feels like there something else. "Am I a ghost?" He touched where his heart is and heard a solid thump, he wasn't a ghost, but he was different. Walking back in a depressed state of mind, he noticed the sun outside his window. It was already morning, and he learned he was killed a month ago. "What am I going to do?" He was getting irritated of the whole mess. He didn't know whether to cry or to get angry. The only thing that was swimming in his head was the entire moment happening and the two men. He reached a moment of clarity, "the two men worked for my murderer. I find them. I find him." With a new resolution, he got up and changed into a standard slim blue suit without the jacket and black boots. Walking down stairs, he entered the kitchen, greeted warmly by Jazz and Maddie receiving a hug from his mother.

"Good morning Danny." Maddie said with a smile. "I've made breakfast."

"Thank you." Danny replied grabbing a plate and sitting next to Jazz, who put her book down.

"How did you sleep Danny?" Jazz asked looking at him. He just looked at her with curiosity.

"Uh Okay, I guess." Danny said wondering what his sister was getting at. He quickly eats the rest of his breakfast before he got up. "I'm going to see Sam and Tucker now. I'll be back sometime later, and we can talk then. Bye" He left the kitchen, leaving his sister and mom alone.

Maddie turned around looking at Jazz "It's going to take a lot more than just asking how he slept to get him to open up Jazz."

"I know mom." Jazz responded to Maddie's statement with a gloomy frown.

Danny was walking past everyone in his way, not noticing their eyes looking at his eye patch or caring what they were saying. He has a destination in the north part of town, and he wasn't going to stop. Danny knew lying to Jazz or his mom would not last long, so he has to hurry. In the distance, he sees the Sheriff office, walking up to it. He realized the Sheriff would know him. He needed a disguise. When it struck him, walking behind the Sheriff's office, and making sure no one watches him, he changed into his other persona. He was startled to see his clothes were no longer his blue suit but instead of the same clothes he wore yesterday. "So I die in these clothes, I'm doomed to wear this forever." Knowing his eyes didn't change, he adjusted his now white eye patch over his left eye, exposing his right eye to the blinding sun for once. Waiting for his eye to finally adjusting, he walked over to the front door and walked inside. In the office, there was a simple desk with a chair in front of him with two table and chair at each side of the wall. He waited for a response before he decides to call out. "Hello, is anyone here?" Making sure that he would talk in a different voice than his natural one.

"I'll be right with you." A man called from the back, walking into the main office taking his time to look at Danny while he was doing the same. The man stands at six feet tall, holding himself high, broad shoulders, wearing a well pressed white suit with a black gun belt, two pistols, and a lone sheriff badge on the left side of the suit. He talked with a lot authority in his voice. "How can I help you, stranger?" Danny mentally patted himself on the back before talking to him.

"I was hoping you can help create a wanted poster." Danny said, trying to sound strong, but came off sounded a bit weak.

"Sure, let me get some paper first." The sheriff replied, walking to his desk, pulling out from a drawer a few piece of paper and a piece of graphite. "What did the man look like?" the sheriff was prepare to draw up a rough sketch.

"Well," Danny starting to remember what one of the man looked like exactly. "He was six feet five inches by height. He had wide broad shoulders, wider than yours and a large muscle mass. His face was the long on the cheeks, and narrowed done to a pointed clef. He has blonde hair blue eyes."

"A brown beard, croaked teeth and three distinct claw marks on his left eye." The sheriff finished Danny's train of thoughts and said nothing more. He looked at Danny, before he got up from his chair and guided Danny to a bulletin board, where Danny laid eyes on James McDoul. A wanted poster declaring a dead or alive capture for James under the case of carriage robbery, theft, arson, and raped for three hundred dollars. However, Danny saw only James face and feeling his blood boiled. _"This is the man who knows my murderer is,"_ he thought ready to go after him.

"Last seen in the first town up north from here. What did he do to you that you would memorized his face?" The sheriff said, being in a state of disgusted looking at James's picture.

"He killed a close friend of mine." Danny responded not thinking about it. He ripped the wanted poster, and walked out without the sheriff stopping him. However, the sheriff saw the anger in the kid's eye, he could even suggest the eye glowed a bit the moment he showed him the picture. He could've stopped him but decide that this would be interesting. He walked back to his chair and leaning on it wanted to see how this would play out.

Danny went around the sheriff's office and changed into Fenton again and put the wanted poster away. He stepped out and recalled what the sheriff said about James's location. Danny knows what he has to do, he first needs to finish the day, then at night, he would find James and get him to talk. Soon, Danny met Sam and Tucker, went through the entire day, hardly saying anything or not trying to, only to focus on James and his brother, which he will need to find too. He realized that the day somehow went by, recognizing it was seven thirty. Glad the day was over, Danny said his good-byes and went home. The time it took to talk with his family, making sure not to mention anything about James or his plans. He wants this day to end so he can get started. He soon looked at the time, happy it was close to eight thirty. He said good-night to everyone and went to his room. Locking his door, he wanted to get moving. He setup his bed just in case his parents come into his room tonight. He looked at the window knowing this would be the best bet to leaving, opening it seeing there was no one around. He positioned himself over the ledge.

"But Sam, why are we doing this?" Tucker complained to Sam about leaving his house.

"Because Tucker, Danny acted strange all day, and we need to cheer him up, so what better way to cheer him up then star gazing. It's a clear night, and we can use my telescope." Sam talked back, watching Danny all day. She saw he wasn't even trying to make eye contact with either of his friends. She wanted Danny to heal from this, but ignoring them was not the best idea. As they made the turn towards Danny's house, Sam looked up and grabbed Tucker by his shirt pulling him back behind a house.

"Look." Sam whispered to Tucker, looking over the edge of the house, they saw Danny sitting on the ledge of his window.

"What's he doing?" Tucker asked Sam. Both watched Danny seeing what he will do.

As he positioned himself, he changed into his second persona. Both Sam and Tucker gasped witnessing two halos going up and down Danny, turning his hair white. His hands became gloves, and was shocked to realized Danny moving his eye patch, revealing his eye was alright other than being an unnatural green color. Danny was looking at the ground knowing he needs one more item. He took in one deep breath, remembering the time he went through items, the feeling of being free. He jumped developing that feeling as he reached the ground, he looked as he went right through it into the family basement. Knowing his parents was sleeping, he went to the experiment table, grabbing the belt with the revolver with it and putting it over his belt. He quickly left the basement the same way he entered. Hoping the fence, Danny started to make a dash for the town's exit hastily discovering his increase muscle also went through his legs, as he felt like he was on Garrison once again. Sam and Tucker, having watched Danny jump from his window, saw him sink into the ground, only to get back up. They tried their best to keep up with him but realized he was running like a horse. They follow his dust trail to the town's exit heading north.

"He's other going to the next town, or he is going back to the area he went missing." Sam said maintaining her breath while Tucker was already out of breath, looking at Sam, he wonders how she can run even in dress shoes. They saw that Danny's dust trail was too far to reach for them alone, so they made a run to Tucker's father's shop, grabbing the two horses his family would use for the carriage delivering supplies to close towns. They soon got on and were heading north as well.

"Sam, what do you think got into Danny?" Tucker said close behind Sam.

"Whatever it is, it has something to do with his different appearance." Sam didn't know how to respond to Tucker, but all she wanted to know is the truth.

Far off in the distance, was Danny, still maintaining the same speed and without breaking a sweat. On any other day of the week, he could be possible enjoy this, but his mind was focusing on James getting some answers. After half an hour of running, Danny didn't slow down at all but soon stopped as he finally reached the first town. _"This is where James could be?"_ Danny thought to himself when he notices the town had a disgusting smell to it he tries to ignore it. He spotted a local saloon that was built on a corner street. " _I can start there."_ Danny said hoping this search wasn't going to take all night. Walking up to the door, he could hear everyone was having a time of their lives. Enjoying the night with alcohol and music being played by a profession, the atmosphere was very warm to him. As Danny walked through the door, he felt the air got colder as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. He took this time to look at everyone. Some men looked at him with daggers in their eyes while others just ignored him completely. Danny looked towards the second floor, where a set of stairs. He quickly took notices of some women, some wearing reveling outfit, standing over the railing. Some flashed him a smile and even a few winks. However, he didn't spot James. He focuses his eye on the bartender, and walked towards him. This cause everyone to resume their activity before he walked in and the musician starts playing once more, though a bit quiet this time. As Danny stepped forward to the bar, he simple stared at the bartender. Starting to feel uncomfortable, the bartender talked to Danny.

"You look too young to ordering a drink, so how can I help you?" The bartender chuckle to himself, while Danny gave an uncanny frown to him, not amuse creating a tense moment between him and the bartender.

"James McDoul?" Danny responded after a few intense seconds. The bartender merely was just standing there studying Danny.

"Who are you kid?" The bartender asks, not taking his eyes off of Danny right eye.

"I work for a deliver service." Danny lied, though he wasn't trying hard.

"Not with that six shooter you're not," He chuckled once again before reaching down behind the bar. "Although that name doesn't sound familiar, I do have a ledger you can look at." The man handed Danny a leather-bound book. Danny opened it and realized it contains the names of people who are staying in the different rooms. He traces his figure down the column with people's name and found James McDoul, staying in room four on the second floor. He was hoping to find Jim but sadly there was no one else by that name. He closes the ledger and followed the stairs leading him in front of a door with the number 4 on it. He tries opening it, only to find it to be lock.

"Sorry sugar, the man took our best girl." A woman walked behind Danny putting an arm onto his chest telling him the problem. "Though someone of your appearance, you think you want some company sweetie?" Danny only paid attention to the first part. He walked through the girl's arm and the door, causing him to hear her scream and saying he just went through the door. Danny slowly walked to the bed, finding a woman James in the bed, sleeping. He feels his blood boiling and doing something he never thought he could do, letting his anger out. Grabbing James by the neck, he turned around toward the door and using his strength shouted "WAKE UP!" Danny tossed James like a ragged doll, going through the door and the railing falling down onto a table, causing everyone to stop in their tracks. The girl was startled awake, while Danny heard James moaning on the floor. He went through the busted door and railing, continued walking off the ledge, hitting the ground with a solid thud. He grabbed James's neck, and lifted him up, the same way James did a month ago. "I have some question." Danny said before he turned both him and James's intangible before he made a dash line to the exit, leaving everyone in a state of fear and curiosity. Danny, still holding onto James, was running through the different buildings leaving the town south hoping to get some time to question him. Running for about five minutes, Danny tossed James away from him, only to catch up and delivered a right hook to James's cheek causing him to hit the ground again.

"It's not fair when someone has the upper hand does it, is it." Danny said before stopping two feet away from James. James, however, was laughing after feeling the punch, he looked at Danny.

"No I'm just glad someone can throw a punch." He got up, and trying to punch back, only for Danny to grab his hand, with reflexes' he didn't know he had. Danny took this time, to break James's wrist, wanting to hear him scream, but to hear more laughing instead.

"You think you're going to hurt me punk?" James stop laughing for a second, enjoying the pain too much. Danny, on the other hand, questioned this man's tolerance to this discomfort. As James throw a second punch, Danny turned intangible letting it go through him, soon grabbed his arm and sent a punch to his elbow. Shattering James's arm, then kneecapped him, so he would know how Danny felt, only to find James laughing even more. Danny let James fall to the ground and just looked at the man with uneasiness in his stomach. James stopped laughing and looked at Danny with an unnatural smile on it.

"Okay kid what do you want?" James finally calmed down wanting to know what Danny wants. Shaking this unsettling feeling, Danny talked back to James.

"Who killed me?" James looked up not understanding the question.

"What?"

"A month ago, you and your twin brother helped a man with a golden plated gun killed me. I want to know who he is." Danny said picking up James by the neck. Though James simply just looked at Danny.

"No shit," James replied still looking at Danny finally remembering him. He laughed hard then last time. He finally stopped and spoke. "Look, kid, I don't who he is. He only talks to our boss, and we do what our boss says. And I'll promise you this, you already broken one arm and a leg, I didn't talk until I wanted too, so you're not going to get anything from me."

Danny cursed to himself knowing James was right, if he only laughed at being kneecapped and having his elbow shattered, he won't talk. He let James hit the ground, not knowing what to do next.

"Well you've ruined this body." James said out loud, Danny only mouthed _this body_ , not understanding his statement, looked down. "I guess it's time to leave." Danny staggered backwards looking in horror at James when he soon saw a green liquid coming out of James's back, taking form. The goo grew into the size of a medium sizes' octopus, with red eyes, and dagger slimed teeth. It towered over Danny by four feet, hovering off the ground. Its laughter caused Danny to walk backwards with fear.

"Foolish Halfa, do you think you have the power to fight a true ghost?" The creature said with a demonic voice, only triggering Danny to stop in his tracks and questioned what he heard.

"I'm sorry did you say 'ghost'?"

"Yes foul, are you scare?!" The creature looked at Danny with daggers in his eyes, while Danny casually picked up his gun, and pulled the trigger back.

"No, just needed to do an experiment." He pulled the trigger, watching as the bullet hit the ghost between his red eyes. The ghost didn't even scream, only flung its head backwards as the remains of the head splatter all over the ground, sinking into the dirt. Danny watched as the ghost falls down, becoming one with the dirt, as if nothing was there. He looked at the gun, feeling proud his parents weren't as crazy as he thought and laughing to learn there are ghosts in this world. He looked at James seeing him still breathing but knocked out with a frown, learning he was only talking to a phantom of the real person. He still didn't find the person who did this to him, but now he knows. There is more than just James and Jim.

"Danny?" He heard a voice behind him. He feels his entire world crashing down on him knowing that voice by heart. He turned around and saw Sam and Tucker, their eyes holding nothing but fear, having just witnessed everything. "What happened to you?" Sam asked Danny. While he merely looked back between James and his friends still feeling fear.

 _"_ _How am I going to explain this?"_ That was the only thing that came to Danny's mind.

* * *

 **Well, that was something, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review telling me what you like about it, what you didn't like, or what you are expecting. If you want to PM, go ahead, but I probably won't respond** **within 24 hours. Now for my question, would you guys rather read the time as numbers, (10:30) or as letters (ten thirty). I don't mind doing either one. It's just when I looked back at chapter 1, it went back and forth, and I didn't realize that until now. I would like to know what you guys like. Finally one more thing I should mention, I suffer from A.D.D and a speech delayed. I get past and present tense mixed, and it's hard for me to stay focus one thing. So if you notice a constant** **issue, you now know what it is. Updates will come to a minimal of one week to the max, one month. I am sorry, but that is just the way it is. So enjoy your day, and see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
